Give me love
by Dydy-Ramen
Summary: Minho l'avait traîné dans une fête pour qu'il se change les idées. En attendant il s'ennuyait ferme... Il croisa un regard chocolat et sa soirée fut illuminée. OS, UA, NEWTMAS. Première fiction sur ce couple!


Give me love

Bonjour! Je ne pensais pas me remettre à l'écriture mais bon... Donc voilà mon premier OS Newtmas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, la musique Give me love à Ed Sheeran

Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ^^

Enjoy C:

* * *

Les corps autour de lui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Son meilleur ami l'avait entraîné à sa suite pour ''rencontrer une jolie fille '' parce qu'il devait ''se changer les idées et l'oublier''. Facile à dire.

Thomas avait toujours été du genre romantique. A s'attacher trop vite, croire que c'était pour la vie... Il n'avait eu que très peu de relations, toutes se finissant de la même manière. Trop niais, trop gentil. Il y a trois jours, sa copine, non son ex, l'avait lâché. Par sms, de la pire manière qui soit donc. IL s'était renfermé sur lui-même, sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Minho. Celui-ci décida donc de l'emmener avec lui à la soirée que Sonya donnait, dans l'espoir de lui redonner la pêche.

Il croisa un regard sombre, perdu entre deux corps. IL se sentit envoûté, aspiré par ces yeux chocolats. L'autre sourit puis brisa leur échange pour répondre à son amie. Thomas se déplaça, il voulait rejoindre le bar au plus vite. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on est au milieu de la piste de danse. IL chercha Minho du regard mais abandonna rapidement. IL devait certainement être avec une fille. Haussant les épaules, Thomas se servit une bière et s'adossa au mur le plus proche. Boisson en main, il scrutait les alentours, s'ennuyant ferme.

La musique changea, le rythme des corps aussi. La piste de danse était remplie d'êtres mouvant plus ou moins gracieusement. Des cheveux blonds attirèrent son attention. C'était le propriétaire des magnifiques yeux de tout à l'heure. Thomas le détailla plus minutieusement. Cheveux en batailles, un visage jeune, des lèvres rieuses, un corps grand et fin... Ce jeune homme était beau, c'était indéniable. Son attention se fixa sur la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle était brune et grande elle aussi, habillée d'une robe la mettant en valeur. Le blond lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille et elle éclata de rire. Le coeur de Thomas se serra un peu, il voulait faire rire quelqu'un lui aussi... Soupirant, il se décolla de son mur et partit, sans destination précise, bière en main. La fraîcheur du soir l'accueillit et il sourit. Il promena son regard autour de lui. Il était dans le jardin, pas loin de la piscine. L'ambiance était moins étouffante qu'à l'extérieur, la musique parvenant à ses oreilles à faible volumes. Des jeunes étaient un peu partout, certains sous un arbre, d'autres dans la piscine... Ils discutaient tranquillement, moins endiablés que leurs camarades restés dans la maison. Thomas soupira d nouveau et s'assit au bord de la piscine. Il finit sa bière tranquillement, et promena son regard un peu partout, sans regarder quelque chose de précis.

-Alors on s'ennuie?

Il sursauta, surpris, et failli tomber dans la piscine. Des yeux envoûtants le regardaient, amusés de l'avoir effrayé. Le jeune homme,dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom d'ailleurs- s'était assis à côté de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il lui sourit.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire.

-C'est une fête. IL y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

-Sauf quand on est seul.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois venu seul.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil sceptique et Thomas haussa les épaules avant de lui tendre la main.

-Thomas.

-Newt.

Newt lui serra la main. Elle était chaude et douce, les longs doigts se refermant autour des siens.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec ta copine?

-Brenda? Ce n'est pas ma copine.

-Ah. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

La musique rechangea à l'intérieur, calmant le rythme.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'en ai eu envie toute la soirée, voilà tout.

-Oh.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Un silence s'installa entre eux, dérangeant Thomas. Il aimait entendre Newt parler de sa voix douce et chaude.

-Tu as quel âge?

-17 ans. Et toi?

-Bientôt 18.

Et ils continuèrent, discutant de tout et de rien, riant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Le rire de Newt était clair et doux, illuminant son visage comme la lune éclairait le ciel. Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment beau, et que ses lèvres paraissaient douces. Son regard se posa sur elles, les regardant bouger sans pour autant entendre ce que l'autre disait. Il reçut une claque sur le sommet du crâne.

-Oh tu m'écoutes tocard?

-Hein ? Désolé..

Il rougit de honte. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce que l'autre disait, trop obnubilé par ses lèvres. IL réalisa qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. IL voulait embrasser Newt. Le même Newt qu'il avait rencontrer il y a peine une heure plus tôt, qui était venu le retrouver alors qu'il était seul.

Que lui avait dit Minho déjà? De ne pas hésiter s'il trouvait quelqu'un à son goût? Il aurait voulu ne pas hésiter. Mais il ne savait pas si Newt aimait les hommes. Lui se savait bisexuel depuis longtemps mais ...

-Thomas tu me vexes là, je ne me pensais pas si ennuyant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu n'écoutes pas un traitre mot de ce que je te dis.

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire railleur et il haussa les sourcils. Thomas s'empourpra et se confondit en excuses. A l'intérieur, une autre musique passa.

-Newt?

-Hm?

-Dis moi... hum... Tu ... hum...

-Accouche tocard. Je vais pas te bouffer non plus.

Il soupira. C'était quand même indiscret comme question!

-Tu aimes les hommes?

Newt écarquilla les yeux, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. De son côté, Thomas se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Mais bon, impossible de faire marche arrière.

-Pourquoi?

Oui, pourquoi? Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Aussi, il haussa les épaules, encore une fois et fixa son regard droit devant lui. Newt se rapprocha un peu de lui et fit pivoter la tête de Thomas pour qu'il le regarde.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir...

Il s'approcha de Thomas, fermant les yeux, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La bouche de Newt était chaude et douce, comme tout chez lui. Thomas baissa ses paupières et posa sa main sur la joue du blond. Il approfondit le baiser avec douceur, profitant de l'instant. Les notes de GIve me love de Ed Sheeran retentissaient en musique de fond. Il ne sentait plus rien hormis l'autre, sa main, son souffle et ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un ballet sensuel, se découvrant mutuellement, prenant leur temps. Le baiser était lent et profond. Puis il se séparèrent.

-J'espère que ça répond à ta question.

Thomas lui sourit et l'amena dans un nouveau baiser.

Béni soit Minho.

* * *

Une chtite review?

Bisous

Dydy-Ramen


End file.
